The Winter's Dark Snow May Awaken A Spring Love
by evilregalmadenotborn
Summary: This is an AU for the ship Evil Charming set in the Enchanted Forest where the Evil Queen gets her Prince Charming. When a conflicted Prince Charming discovers his love, Snow White, has taken a potion to forget him, he is captured by the Evil Queen whom he soon starts to fall in love with.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is under the works. Sometimes I just have to publish things to either share them with some friends or to push myself to keep going. Also, this is very much AU. Many things are far from canon for the sole purpose of making the Evil Charming ship make sense to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Once Upon a Time. I am a fan displaying my love of this ship in story form. Also, this story may contain some anti-Snow themes. I am not anti-Snow. I just found it easier to bring Charming and Regina together over this idea. **

_I don't even know you. _That's all he kept hearing echoing through his mind. It was the ongoing reminder that she had erased him from her mind. His true love, his Snow White, the one he'd always find, didn't even know who he was anymore.

Even so, he stormed along through the Enchanted Forest with a trusty bow and some arrows. It seemed to be the only thing he could trust anymore, and it frustrated him. So, he raised his bow and readied an arrow as he began taking shots out into the abyss of the Enchanted Forest. He didn't care what he hit, if anything. However, as he let go of his last arrow, he heard the whinny of a startled horse off in the distance. Filled with remorse, he bolted out to see where the cry came from.

He poked his head out from a tree at the edge of the forest and he knew exactly what he had done. Immediately, he hid behind the tree, heart racing as he flattened his back to align with the tree. This was the last person he wanted to run into, the last person he wanted to bother. He had heard stories. So, he just had to keep hidden and wait it out.

However, curiosity got the better of him and he peeked out from behind the tree to see a horrifyingly beautiful woman heaving herself and her unnecessarily tight, black, trailing, dress out of the assailed carriage.

"Just what seems to be the problem?" she barked, shooting the driver a warning look.

"An arrow grazed one of our horses, Your Majesty," the driver informed, voice hoarse as he avoided eye contact with the Queen.

"And, is the horse injured?" Her condescending tone of voice matching the tilt of her head and pursing of her lips.

"No. But very much startled."

"I don't understand what the issue is."

The man shook nervously; hobbling out of the driver seat as he hesitantly went to retrieve the arrow, now protruding from a nearby tree trunk. His age was getting to him now as his tired eyes focused on the arrow and he ran his stout hand through his greying hair. He was probably too old to be the driver to the Queen, but as many knew, she wasn't a kind woman or a kind queen. She was the Evil Queen. So, as he yanked the arrow from the tree, his eyes widened as his calloused hands traced the smooth cedar wood of the arrow.

This wasn't just any kind of arrow. This was the arrow of a royal, not in any relation to the Queen, but definitely the piece of someone who had power. Perhaps, it belonged to a king in a nearby land. A spy? War? He had to warn the Queen.

"Your Majesty?" The man quivered, bringing her the arrow. "You have to see this."

With a roll of the eyes and a slight scoff, she took the arrow from the driver and her eyes went wild with fury. "Is this some sort of sick joke?" she spat, waving it in the air as she scanned the edge of the forest.

Panic set in. It was too late for Charming to hide. He had spent too much time, watching them and he had forgotten to hide once more. So, he took a hesitant step toward the elegant woman, having to remind himself that he too was royalty. He was Prince Charming after all, so it was time to turn on the charm.

"Your Majesty. How nice to finally meet you in person," he greeted flatly, eyes narrowing but never leaving her as he continued to saunter toward her.

"Ah. Prince Charming. How cute. How could I ever thank you, my dear, for making this so easy?" she hissed, snapping her fingers as a cohort of guards on horse galloped out from behind trees in the forest and quickly tied him up.

They separated him from his bow and arrow and gave him a good blow to the head with their guard sticks And, as they held him up, an almost unconscious man, they waited for the Queen's next command.

"What do you want with me?" he spat, using what little energy he had left to try to break loose.

"Throw him in the dungeon!" she ordered, gesturing for them to mount their horses once more as she headed back toward her carriage. "Make sure he stays alive. I want him talking."

"You're wasting your time," he snarled, attempting to struggle once more as a guard gave him another blow to the head, rendering him unconscious as the guard dragged him up on the horse, ready to take off.

And, as they all took off toward her castle, they kept their pace brisk so that his time to escape was lessened. Regina needed to know what he knew. She had heard stories of him traveling with her beloved stepdaughter. So, she saw him as her key to finding Snow White's whereabouts. She knew it wouldn't be easy given that he had just shot an arrow at them, but considering the huntsman had failed her, she was going to all lengths she could. She just, more than anything, did not want to have to turn to the Dark One. He had done enough. And, she could almost hear what he'd have to say if she ever came to him. _I told you so, dearie. _

So, as they arrived at her castle, she slowly hoisted herself out of her carriage, bracing herself for the intense interrogation she would have to perform. And, oddly enough, in this moment, she found herself needing to calm herself. Her memories of Daniel were too strong. Her heart raced. And, as she looked back at the horse carrying a guard and the tied up Prince Charming, she thought of Daniel. She could see his warm chocolate eyes coming to greet her as they were soon replaced by the, now conscious, Prince's narrowed eyes. That was it! The spark of Daniel that lived in her memories was enough to keep her pushing forward once more. She just needed to get as much information out of this foolish Prince and get rid of Snow White once and for all. _We got her Daniel._ She plastered a cruel smirk to her face as she locked eyes with the Prince.

However as Charming glared back at the Queen, he didn't fail to see the troubled look in her eyes before returning to her cruel self. It intrigued him and he couldn't look away. Yes, he had heard Snow's version of this story, but as a man who had to take his twin's place and redeem the throne, he knew all too well that there were two sides to every story. And, if he was going to get interrogated, why couldn't he perform a little interrogation of his own?


	2. Chapter 2

Down in the dungeon, Charming clung to the bars of his prison, testing his strength against the sturdy metal. He was fine with being interrogated. He had unintentionally shot an arrow that nearly missed the Queen's carriage after all. But, he had to be certain that he had a way out. So, he tried everything he could think of. He rammed his side against the bars, tried to pull them apart with his bare hands, and even tried cutting at them with his trusty knife he had kept hidden in his boot. It was no use. And, as he made his last attempt, he heard the click click of the Queen's heels fast approaching, and he immediately hide the knife back in his boot as he decided to lie low, clinging to the bars once more.

"My. My. Prince Charming. I must say you do look ever so charming. Behind bars," she snickered, steely eyes, locking on him like a target as she continued to advance toward him.

"Don't waste our time. Just get to it, Regina," he snarled, trying to mask the shock over using her first name.

"Don't you dare! It's Your Majesty to you!" she snapped, storming up to him and grabbing him through the bars by his shirt.

"What the hell happened to you, _Your Majesty_?" he almost whispered, face squished against the bars as he tried to pry her hand away from him.

"As if you don't know." Her eyes were ablaze with fury. "I know you were cavorting with Snow White!"

"I wouldn't say cavorting." He rolled his eyes. "We are in love."

"Love is weakness, dear," she hissed, pushing him to the floor of his prison as she let go of his shirt.

"You're sick, Your Majesty," he spat, brushing off his shoulders as he picked himself up. "She was just a child. She thought she was doing right by you."

"I knew it!" she drawled, clinging to the bars as she continued to stare him down. "You're an idiot just like her. Perhaps, you two should suffer the same fate. But of course. Separately."

"Fine. Try to do your best. Try to kill me. But, I will find her. I will always find her."

"Boy. You really do want to live up to your title as Charming," she snickered.

"And, you clearly live up your title as the Evil Queen."

The Queen's smirk dropped into a prominent scowl as her eyes narrowed and they shared this moment of silence together, eyes never leaving the other's. They were both filled with rage over the other's actions, but they couldn't look away. Both hearts raced. And, both were quite certain they had never hated someone so much in their life.

"Well, enough wasting of time. Tell me where Snow is," she drawled, arms raised as if ready to perform magic at any moment. "If you cooperate, I just might let you live."

"I'd rather die than give her away." He clenched his jaw as he reached into his boot to pull out the knife he had hidden earlier.

"That could be arranged."

However as the words fell out of her mouth, she saw him pull out the knife and she extended her arm, using her magic to send him flying against the wall of the cell.

He grunted, trying to break free from the magical grasp, knowing full well that it was no use.

"How cute. Would you like to know why they call me the Evil Queen?" she hissed, clenching her fist just to bit to strengthen her magical grasp on him. "I'd suggest you tell me where your beloved is."

"I-" he cut off, struggling to escape once more.

"Say it!" she barked, moving the magical grip to his neck as she tried to strangle him.

The Prince choked, gasping for air. He was determined not to tell this woman anything. He still loved Snow White. Yet, another part of him was still bitter. No matter how much he loved her, she still didn't know who he was and he couldn't get over that. If she truly loved him as much as he loved her, she would have trusted him enough to come through. She would have trusted that everything would have fallen into place eventually and they could be together. She would have believed they had a chance. Yet, here he was fighting the Evil Queen for his love while she was off with dwarves with no memory of him. So, he stared back at the Queen soon realizing they now had something in common, resentment toward the Princess.

"She _cavorting _with dwarves," he croaked, the words escaping him as he threw her word back at her, his features becoming more serious.

"See. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Her arm dropped to her side as she released her magical grip on Charming and he plopped to the floor. "But, my, my. Why the sudden bitterness now? Sounds like there is a story. Do share. I love a good story."

He glared back at her, willing himself not to say more as his eyes screamed a different story and he heard her words once more. _I don't love you. I don't even know you. _He grit his teeth, sulking on the floor of his prison as he finally broke his eye contact with the Queen.

"Fine. I can do without a pathetic story of a love-struck prince, but you do have to tell me one thing if you value your life. And, if you're lucky, I may consider being more merciful during Snow White's last moments. Just tell me. Where are these dwarves?"

He considered truthfully answering her question, feeling his heart start to fall into a dark place as he brought his gaze back up to meet the Queen's and shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. She doesn't remember who I am anyway," he sighed, eyes falling to the floor once more.

"Oh. Is that so?" she sneered, eyes widening as she watched the Prince before her. "My, my."

She let out a low, booming, cackle despite pitying him. She wasn't sure why. But, she couldn't help but feel for him. Perhaps it was that he truly had charmed her. But, most likely, it was because she had lost her true love, her Daniel. In any case, she stared back at him, her features more serious as she dropped her devilish smirk.

"Well, it's your lucky day. You get to live to see another day. For now," she stated flatly as she took one last look at him in his cell and stormed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina gathered her guards in the heart of her castle, in the one of the rooms free from mirrors. The genie had been driving her crazy and she just needed to get away from him. He had been making wild accusations all day, warning her not to trust the Prince she had locked away in her dungeon. He warned that the Prince would be her undoing. However, Regina assumed it was some absurd attempt to rattle her in an act of jealousy. The genie had once loved her. And in a cruel selfish act, she led him on. Yet, he had still used his own wish to be with her forever, which with its repercussions, as to be expected, trapped him inside her mirrors. However, they had each learned how to live with each other this way. They had to. But, in this moment, she'd just about had enough. What could Prince Charming really do down there in that prison?

So, she assembled her guards, a devilish smirk becoming the prominent feature on her face as she stood before them. She couldn't wait to tell them the news. It was going to be so easy. Just what could some simple dwarves and a princess without the memories of her prince do against her guards? And, with Prince Charming locked away in her dungeon, she could be certain her damn stepdaughter didn't return to her hopeful state. She could properly destroy Snow White's happiness. She could win. For once.

"She's off with dwarves," she drawled, eyes locking with each of the guards to make sure they were each listening.

She couldn't risk anything anymore. She had made many failed attempts to kill Snow White, but this was her final chance. Snow White didn't have her Prince Charming to save her. She didn't even remember him. Everything was in place. Of course, that had been the workings of Rumple, but it had just worked out so well for Regina.

And, as her and her guards shared a laugh over the image of her stepdaughter living with dwarves, the Queen snapped back into business mode, eyes narrowing.

"Now. Bring her back to me. And, bring her alive. This is my business. It's time I give my _sweet _little stepdaughter one last life lesson," she hissed, eyes piercing with a glimmer of cruel hope.

She threw her hand in the air as a grand gesture to send off her guards. And, as her guards took off to locate these dwarves, the Queen sauntered down to her dungeon to check on her prisoner.

"Ah. Charming. How lovely to see you, once again, behind bars. It's really quite suiting you," she sneered, letting out a low booming cackle as her piercing eyes stared back at the Prince's.

"I _will _find her. I will get out of here. Away from you," he half growled, teeth grit as he stormed to the bars of his cage, and his gaze met the Queen's.

"How cute. A true prince. You really like living up to that title."

"Enough!" He slammed his hands against the bars, eyes narrowing. "What do you want with me? Why are you here?"

This really was a good question. And, if Regina had been in the habit of being honest with herself, she would have realized that she did not, in fact, have a good reason for coming to visit him. But, she couldn't make that known. Not to him. And, maybe it was because she was a lonely woman. Maybe it was because she thought she could get more information out of him. Or, maybe it was because there was something about they way he knew how to push her buttons. And, he really did know how to do that. That was all he had done since she had first encountered him. Yet, she couldn't keep away. He was a challenge. And, she loved a challenge.

"Well, dear, I just thought I'd let you know that my guards are off to free those dwarves of your beloved Snow White. Thank you for the tip. I'll be sure to tell her in her last moments how cooperative you- Oh! Oh my! That's right." She let out a cackle, eyes beaming. "She doesn't remember you. How unfortunate."

"You're a monster," he growled, fists clenching around the metal bars as his fingers dug into his palms. "You'd think after losing your true love you'd have some compassion. That you'd understand. But, you're just-"

"Don't you dare! He-"

"Don't I dare? You're a heartless witch. I bet you don't even remember his name." His eyes met Regina's with such fervor.

However, Regina's eyes went wild, both with fury and with the sadness she had been carrying around for years. She could feel the tears daring to fall from the corners of her eyes and she begged them not to come. She had to stay strong. She was so close. Everything was going to fall into place. It just had to.

Even so, she heard the Prince's words echo in her head. _Heartless witch. _That wasn't her. It just couldn't be. That was her mother. Sure she had done many things akin to her mother's doings, but she liked to think she was nothing like her mother. She was still...Regina. Yet, it had been a long time since anyone had called her that. She couldn't even remember King Leopold or the genie calling her that. To them, she was the Queen. And, to King Leopold she wasn't the Queen he wanted. He wanted Snow White's mother, something she could never be. Later on the people tacked on Evil to her new name. But, it hadn't been until Prince Charming had come gallivanting into her life that anyone had called her Regina. "Just get to it, Regina," he had said.

It had been so easy for him. It rolled off the tongue. And, it was no big deal to him. Sure she had called him out on it, but what else could she do? She couldn't let him get away with. Yet, that was what intrigued her more about him.

So, she swallowed hard, eyes locking with the Prince's as she fought back the tears.

"Daniel. His name was Daniel," she almost whispered, swallowing once more as she tried to keep her composure.

"See that wasn't so hard." He tried for his best _charming _smile as he threw her words back at her. "Now, try to remember something else for me. What's your name?"

"Excuse me?" She jolted her head to one side, her confusion causing her to lose her typical uptight composure despite her unwillingness to give up without a fight. "I thought we discussed this. It's Your Majesty to you."

"I think you know what I'm talking about, Your Majesty. What's your _name_?"

She scowled at him, eyes narrowing as she let out a sigh.

"Regina."

"Regina," he repeated back at her, his _charming _smile more genuine this time.


	4. Chapter 4

Click. Click. Regina's heeled boots echoed through the castle as she paced through the hallways. Click. Click. Click.

"I don't understand what's taking them so long," she growled, fists and jaw clenched as she headed toward the dungeon. "They're dwarves. Don't they just work in the mines?"

"Guards failing you now?" he called out, quirking a brow as he heard her coming down the corridor.

Although his words were seemed spiteful, his tone was rather plaintive. He was starting to see her in a new light. She wasn't the Evil Queen to him anymore. She was Regina, just Regina. She was a woman who lost her true love. A woman who was holding onto the pain because that was all she had left now.

He was starting to understand that. As he spent his days alone in his cell, he started to wonder. Some may say that "distance makes the heart grow fonder", but it made Charming worry more everyday. It wasn't like he had a real promise that everything would work out with him and Snow. Sure true love is the most powerful magic, but if it isn't mutual, is it worth it? And more than anything, he was starting to wonder if it was mutual on his part.

Regina truly was beautiful. Chocolate eyes, troubled and determined. And behind the harsh eyebrows and the seemingly permanent scowl, she had a face that could not be forgotten. Toned skin. And those legs. Those legs, strong yet dainty that allowed her to have quite the strut in those leather boots. He couldn't stop himself from stealing glances at any part of her when he could.

Yet there was a game to be played and walls to break down. They had both been hurt by love, whether recently or in the past. And something new just couldn't be easy. They had their pasts to overcome. Besides, she was the Queen and he was a wanted Prince.

"Apparently, they've fallen under her spell just like you, dear," she sighed, fingers running across the bars of his sell as she finally made her way into the heart of the dungeon.

"Some spell," he mumbled, rolling his eyes as they jumped to meet hers.

A stolen glance. Just what he had been waiting for.

"My, my. Tell me how you really feel, Prince Charming." She punched the last two words, a devilish smirk on her face, urging him to be the first one to admit what they both felt.

"What _is _your plan once you find her?" he asked, changing the subject with a small smug smile of his own.

Regina huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, if you must know, I've decided to do you a little favor. I-"

"A favor? And why is that?" He quirked a brow.

"Don't flatter yourself too much, dear. I'm putting her to sleep and-"

"How is that a favor?"

"Stop interrupting me!" she spat, the signature scowl returning.

Now he crossed his arms, giving her a nod to continue.

"Thank you. Now I'm going to be putting her into a deep sleep. A sleep so deep she'll practically be a vegetable," she cackled, eyes fiery, "or maybe a fruit."

"And how do you plan to do this?"

"With an apple."

"An apple?" he scoffed.

"A poisoned apple." She leaned forward, face almost touching the cell bars as her cruel smirk grew.

The Prince swallowed hard, eyes falling to the floor. Here he was again…conflicted. There were parts of her he really loved and then there were moments where he remembered why they called her the Evil Queen yet that was part of the thrill too. She was unlike any woman he had ever encountered. And his feelings for Snow only complicated things more, so he gave her a slight nod as if handing her permission to go through with her plan.

Using a few of the guards that were left to watch the castle, Regina ordered them to hunt down her stepdaughter and knowing she was dwarves in the mine, they found her with ease and set up a family reunion with the two royals. Regina and Snow White were to meet where it all began, the stables.

So she mounted a horse, the natural rhythm of the animal returning to her quickly as they cantered off.

Irony. It hit her hard as she headed to seal the final deed. She couldn't remember the last time she had rode a horse or gone to the stables. Yes. Yes, actually, she could. She swallowed hard, feeling a lump in the back of her throat. The last time she had been at the stables had been the last time she had seen Daniel. But she hadn't really expected to return there, so she left a little early to give herself time to take in the memories of that place. However, she couldn't lose sight of what she needed to do. She needed to make it known to the little brat that ruined it all what she did and more importantly, she needed to make sure she paid for it too.

And as she arrived at the stables, the smell of hay and time passing, staleness, filled her lungs. For brief moment, she wasn't even certain if she could go through with it all, but then it came rushing back. Her mother. The heart. His deadening eyes as he collapsed to the floor. Gone.

She felt tears stream down her cheeks of their own accord. She hadn't felt this weak in a long time. Her knees were shaking and her heart was sinking all over again. However, she swallowed hard, choking back tears as she twirled the make shift ring Daniel had given her on her finger.

_We got her, Daniel. _

She felt herself go cold again, distant. This had to be done. It was time. And as she heard someone approaching in the distance, she met them halfway. Snow. Just the person she had been waiting for.

It was funny how much they had changed since the last time they had been in this place together. They had both been so young and innocent and certain that the world was good. Yet here they were. Snow, a rogue, a wanted princess. And Regina, now the Evil Queen, understanding that love really was weakness.

But it was time for Regina to set the record straight so she took Snow aside in the field to a small gravesite, Daniel's grave.

"Remember when I told you that Daniel, ran away? You didn't really believe that, did you?" she almost snickered out of old habit as her eyes fell to the grave.

Snow's own dark eyes widened.

"Yes. That's right, dear. That's Daniel's grave. Thanks to your little deed to help my mother and I- really. Well done. My mother and I have never had a relationship quite like this until you did that. I've got to hand it to you, but instead, I have a little a constellation prize for you and you're going to take it right now," she urged, energy surging through her fingers as an apple appeared in her hand. "Yes. An apple. But not just any apple, an apple that's going to settle my problems because you know that this war between us won't end until we come to a compromise or one of us dies, and doesn't this apple look delicious?"

She pushed the apple toward the Princess and Snow took it willingly as the guilt hit her, guilt being the first emotion she had felt in quite some time since taking the forgetting potion so she took a defeated gulp and bit into it, falling to the ground.

Victory. She let out a booming cackle and returned to her steed, taking off into the sunset. It had all fallen into place. Snow was no longer going to be a problem. And, to her, she had avenged Daniel's death.

Yet in this moment of success, all she could think of was the Prince in her dungeon. Cla-clump! She thought of his radiant green eyes like the moss of the deep forest. Cla-clump! She thought of his broad shoulders. And the strong arms that hung below them. Thump! She kicked the side of the horse to sprint faster. She had to get home to him. It finally dawned on her, she had gotten the best constellation prize of all. She had won the Prince. She had won Prince Charming.


	5. Chapter 5

Regina extended her arms, the force of magic opening her castle doors as she stormed in with a new determination.

_Prince Charming. _

It was funny the way her mind toyed with her. She'd never imagined he would be the one she would look forward to returning to. He was a fool, an idiot like her stepdaughter Snow White – wasn't he? Yet he was a prince, Prince…Charming, and maybe, just maybe, he was living up to that name.

_I will find her. I will always find her. _

That's what he had said, but she knew better than anyone that what someone said was not always what they meant. She had perfected that over the years, and she would continue to. All it took was one simple word…_dear_. To some it was a term of endearment, but to Regina, who knew how others saw that word, it was a way to get away with murder – quite literally. She could tack on _dear_ to the end of a sentence and the sarcasm that seethed from it would fuel her, allow her to hold onto that bitter taste in her mouth that reminded her of why she did what she did. And as she stood there in the entryway, thinking of the prince in her dungeon, the bitter taste returned to her mouth and she remembered…

This was foolish. She was losing sight of what she really wanted to accomplish. She wanted Snow White to suffer for what she had done to her– what she had done to Daniel.

Yes, Daniel. How could she forget so easily?

She grit her teeth and dug her nails into the side of her arm until a small section turned white, half crescent shapes becoming a reminder of the night she had snuck away and was to elope. She needed to reprimand herself. Her Daniel. She couldn't forget about Daniel.

"_I'm a far cry from royalty, Regina." _

_She could see him shaking his head at her as the words fell out of his mouth– the pain, and a tear streamed down his stubbled cheeks as his eyes became distant. He had told her something similar before she had become queen and she had never forgotten his response. He looked so willing to accept it for her sake, so willing to let her live a life that most saw as great. He would have done anything for her and his final price was his life. She couldn't believe she had forgotten. _

_She could see a single tear streaming down his cheek as he flashed a sadden smile. The smile pierced through her heart as if he could see each little piece of it that had blackened with time. She had become her mother. No, no, she couldn't have. She wasn't her mother. She was Regina. But, how many hearts had she taken? One? Two? One hundred? She couldn't remember. None of them mattered. Once again she could see Daniel's disapproving face as he shook his head at her. _

"_Your…__**Majesty**__." _

_Tears streamed down the Queen's flustered cheeks as she saw him mouth those words to her and he bowed before her before disappearing in a flash. _

"Your Majesty," a voice repeated from behind her, echoing yet muffled as if trapped. "Your Majesty, did you get done what you needed to do?"

The genie. Of course, he was always bothering during the most inconvenient of times.

"Of course, dear. A good apple always does the trick," she drawled, a hint of irritation apparent as she refused to show her face to the genie and marched off.

"Your Majesty, every curse can be broken. All magic has its price," he called out after her.

The Queen let out a wild, booming cackle as she continued off towered the dungeon.

No, she wasn't her mother. She still had a heart. She had been strong enough to deal with the consequences of her actions, she decided to tell herself as she wiped away the tears. And more importantly, she still had a prince at her disposal.

"Well, well, well, Prince Charming," she snickered, half pouting mockingly as she sauntered toward the prison. "I'm a little disappointed at your lack of attempt to escape. I do enjoy a good challenge."

The Prince glared at her from his corner.

"Why do you have to do that?" he spat, his eyes the only indication that he was even paying attention to her as he remained in his corner.

"Do what, dear?"

"Don't 'dear' me. I'm getting tired of that act, Your…**Majesty**."

Regina swallowed hard, feeling the punch of those words, _Your Majesty_, once more as she tried to maintain her composure. Why was it that just when she was feeling powerful, someone just had to snatch that feeling away right from underneath her? He did he think he was. What pain had he ever felt in his life? But, then it hit her, not only was Snow White trapped in a deep sleep, but she also had no recollection of her prince whatsoever. However, she still wasn't going to let up her act without a fight. At any sign of weakness, Regina was certain everything she had created would crumble.

"What about your act, Prince…_**Charming**_?" she spat, features harshening around her cruel smirk as the vein in her forehead became increasingly apparent.

"What are you _talking about_?" He jumped up from his corner and stormed toward the bars of his prison.

"Oh please. You were the one who told me that Snow White was with those dwarves. I wouldn't say that was such an innocent act, would you?"

"It was a moment of weakness. I was in pain and–"

"In pain?" She threw back her head and snickered. "What would you know about pain?"

"What would I know? What do you know about being a poor shepherd, trying to earn your living off the land with your mother when you discover that you actually had a twin brother who went off to be a prince and died in a battle and now you have to take his place? You are to slay a dragon when you've never wielded a sword before, trap yourself in an arranged marriage, and are never to see your mother again. And, now, the one you love doesn't remember you. Don't tell me I don't know pain," he huffed, glaring at her one last time before returning to sulk in his corner.

Immediately, Regina dropped her act and stood there utterly speechless. And instinctively, she wanted to lash out at him, turn to anger, but as she stared back at him, she furrowed her brows as she felt her vision start to blur with the start of tears.

"I–" she started, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm no prince, Your Majesty. I'm a far cry from royalty."


End file.
